


Drabbles I Guess?

by DarlingTasi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingTasi/pseuds/DarlingTasi
Summary: Random little things I write to try and get the creative juices flowing, or if I'm really hooked on an idea and need to get it down, but don't plan on making a whole story out of it.





	1. Table of Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a book with whatever drabbles I come up with. It could be Undertale, Dragon Age, Criminal Minds, etc etc. Anything I want to just, jot down and have as a story will be posted here.
> 
> That being said, if you want to make a SUGGESTION, feel free to do so!! I'm weak for Hurt/Comfort, but won't do anything with explicit sex scenes, and I might just be interested in the idea you give me ;)

**Not Tonight**

Swapfell Red (Mutt) x Reader

Theme: Hurt/Comfort

Prompt: Nightmares(implied)

 [[chapter link]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666054/chapters/36391752)


	2. Mutt x Reader: Not Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prompt given to me by a friend. Kind of struggled with it, had other ideas that I wanted to do instead, but I really just wanted to grit my teeth and work through it to have it done unlike some other stories I need to work on...

**Swapfell(Red) “Mutt” Papyrus x Reader**

Theme: Hurt/Comfort

Prompt: Nightmares(implied)

  
  


_ “You need sleep.” _

You’d told him this multiple times, and the answers varied.

_ “i slept fine.” _

_ “i’ll take a nap later.” _

_ Grunt. _

_ “maybe i will if it’s you i get to sleep with.” _

You never received a straight answer; he’d blow you off, change the topic, joke, or flirt even. Yet, he never seemed to get annoyed at the constant question, despite asking it almost every time you saw him.

He just...always looked so  _ tired _ . The bone around the bottom of his eye sockets was marked with burnt, orange magic. From what you learned, it was similar to humans having eye bags when they didn’t sleep well enough.

Razz never had his own blue magic below his, despite claiming that sleep was for the weak. For the most part, after a very very long and interesting night for a sleepover, you realized Razz hardly managed to stay still or wear out enough to sleep. So, missing some sleep didn’t cause it nearly as much as it did in humans.

So it left you in an endless cycle, of noticing the small times Mutt would doze seemingly off while standing, but never took more than a second to snap back when his brother spoke. Never getting a straight answer, and being left frustrated as to what could possibly keep such a laid back skeleton like Mutt from sleeping.

At least until, to your shock, he showed up. It was easily midnight, maybe one in the morning when you opened the door to the tall skeleton, clad in your pajamas.

He wouldn’t meet your eyes, which wasn’t a new thing to anyone who knew him, but this time it seemed panicked, almost. Like something was lurking, and he was worried over it popping up from anywhere around him.

You let him in, and his shoulders relaxed slightly once the door and lock clicked behind him, before you moved to stand before him.

_ “Tell me what’s wrong.” _

His usually cocky smirk was weak, a pathetic attempt to write off whatever was bothering him, despite obviously being the one seeking comfort.

_ “does somethin’ gotta be wrong to visit my favorite human?” _

_ “When you show up at midnight without prior notice; obviously.” _

It probably wasn’t the best thing to start out with, Mutt was clearly looking for something to take his mind off of whatever was creating this much of a reaction.

His posture was closed off, his eyes glancing around, hugging himself. Something was obviously on the tip of his tongue, but whatever came out next definitely wasn’t it.

_ “maybe i was lookin’ to have a special midnight snack, hm?” _

The teasing look in his eyelights wasn’t there, and instead they looked hazy, and distanced. It wasn’t the same hazy as when he was just lounging around, or smoking.

_ “Why don’t you tell me why you really came here tonight?” _

He released a small breath, before taking in a deeper one, still unable to look you in the eyes, but he was slowly slouching further, hands dropping from the tight hold on his arms to hold loosely at his elbows.

_ “i just...don’t leave me alone for tonight?” _

_ “Why doesn’t your brother keep you company?” _

_ “don’t let razz know about this...he, doesn’t need me giving him more grief than i already do.” _

_ “Mutt…” _

_ “don’t, just, i can’t be alone tonight, please.” _

_ “Yeah…okay, yeah, that’s fine. I promise. You don’t have to be alone tonight.” _

His head and posture finally slouched down completely, his face planted in the crook of your neck, breathing in deeply, barely noticeable shudders now obvious from the contact. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him tight for that night.

He shouldn’t have to be alone on any night.


End file.
